the twin that never saw life before hogworts
by chickieroy
Summary: Harry Potter is not the boy who lived his brother Adrian is. Harry is neglected and abused nobody really knows that he exists read to find out. All comments are appreciated even if bad M rating is just for any swearwords and abuse in the future. There may be slashes in the future.
1. prolog

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Harry Potter; all right's go to J.K. Rowling. I make no money for this fiction writing and never will.

AN: I know I'm not the greatest of writers so if there are any major mistakes that you see just tell me and I will try to fix it

and on to the story

* * *

Prologue

Adrian Potter the boy who lived is well loved and cared for gets whatever his heart desires and is always in the spot light. While not many know this Adrian has a twin brother that is very neglected and abused Harry Potter. The only people that  
really know that he exists are Sirius and Remus. Sirius black and Remus Lupine are great friends of the Potter have been sense they began school together all at different times though but throughout the past few years they have been drifting apart with all the fame going through the Potter heads. The only reason that they have stayed friends with them is for Harry's sake as they know about the abuse that Harry has to go through each day and want to take him out of the Potter's care but can't as the courts would not allow that to happen. They would just side with the Potter to leave Harry in their custody.

* * *

AN: again I know I'm not the greatest writer so all comments are welcome good or bad


	2. Ch1start of a bad day or maybe good day

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Harry Potter; all right's go to J.K. Rowling. I make no money for this fiction writing and never will.

an: again I come to say any comment's are welcome good or bad and if you see any major mistakes just tell me and I will tri to fix them if or when I can thank you.

* * *

chapter 1: start of a bad day or maybe good day

"Harry get your butt down here now and make breakfast before the boys wake up. I want to get an early start to beat the crowd so we can get the shopping done and have spare time to get Adrian a going away present to hogworts." Lily said as she rape on my door like she does every morning. Even though we have house elves that can do it for that can do it for them. She just does this so to make my life even worse than what it is now.

Ok so let me explain my name is Harry Potter the boy who lived twin brother that no one knows about because I am nothing "special" like my brother and I never killed a supper dark lord like he did when I was a baby. So while he is spoiled and gets whatever he wants, I get all his hammy downs that are three sizes too big on me. Because of all the malnourishment of only eating once a day if I am lucky otherwise I don't eat for days as a punishment for not doing a chore right, finish it on time or Adrian blames me for something he did. While he eats all the time whatever he wants and whenever he wants.

Anyway back to the story. I get up put on some pants and tie them up with a drawstring then put on an oversized baggy T-shirt and rush out of my small room that only has an old stained cot, a broken dresser and desk with a rickety chair. When I got down the stairs to the kitchen I started to make breakfast real quickly as I only had about thirty minutes before James and Adrian would be down so I made bacon sausages eggs and toast. Cheeking to see if Lily was looking I took a peace of bacon and sausage and put them in my pocket so I could eat them later. Right then I heard James and Adrian coming down the stairs so I hurried and started to plate all the food so I could put it on the table.

"Freak you better have that food ready and on the table in two seconds otherwise you're not eating." James said as he pulled out a chair from the table to sit down as the other were doing the same if not sitting already.

"Yes sir, right away sir." I said as I was bringing the plates to the table to set in front of them all as I was leaving the table Adrian stuck his foot out with a sneer on his face I tripped and did a face plant in to the hard wood floor. Making them all laugh.

"Watch your steep freak" Adrian said as he sneered down at while I glared up at him wiping the blood from my nose with the back of my hand.

"Go get cleaned before you make a mess on the floor. We are going to diagon ally right after we eat so don't make us wait for you otherwise you will be punished for making us wait on you." Lily said after she was done laughing and was turned to go back eating.

I got up grudgingly while glaring at Adrian as he was smirking at me. I left the room to go get clean up quickly because I knew that if I was not ready and by the flow before them I would get a beating of a life time when we got back after the shopping for Adrian when he goes to hogworts. Thank god that Remus and Sirius already got my stuff for me even if almost all of it is second hand I don't care because at least they cared enough to get me my school stuff for me. Without them I don't think I would be alive to see the day right now. I know that they love me and want to adopt but they can't with Remus's werewolf status. The only reason they stick around is because of me. Otherwise they would have left a long time ago with all the fame going to James, Lily and Adrian's head's.

As I rushed back down the stairs after cleaning my face up from the blood, I saw that everyone was just getting done with eating so I quickly beat them to the flow network so I would be spared a beating tonight from my lovely father that happens almost every day mostly from causes Adrian had blamed on me when he was the one who did it.

"Great the freak can do something right." Adrian said as he pushed past me to wait for our parents to come.

"Ok so does everyone have everything that they need" Lily said as she grabbed the flow powder to throw in the fire.

"Yes mom I have everything, but when we get there. I want to go to the quidich store" Adrian said as he stepped up to the fireplace and grabbed some flow powder from Lily and stepped in to the fireplace. As Lily agreed they would go there once they go to gringods first and then he left. Lily left right after that while James stayed back waiting for them to leave. Once they were gone James turned back to me with a glare on his face.

"You better not embarrass us when we are in diagon ally or you will regret it when we get back home do you understand me." James said leering down at me. I nodded but that was the wrong thing to do as the next thing I know I was on the ground holding my stomach trying to catch my breath the punch James just gave me to the stomach. James was now standing over me. "I said do you understand me."

"Yes sir I understand you" I said through my wheezing breath while trying to get up.

"Good now get up. We don't want to be late and holed up Lily and Adrian anymore then we already have." With that said he turning back around to the fireplace and left while saying diagon ally.

I got up as fast as I could while still catching my breath and rushed to the flow and grabbed some flow powder and threw it in the fireplace while saying diagonaly(1) and zoomed threw the networks to my destination but when I was thrown out on to my butt. As I got up I realised that I am so going to get a beating tonight as I had said the wrong words as in front of me instead of a dingy old pub, in front of it was a dark old store with cobwebs every were I looked. It was kind of spooky but I liked it as it was similar to my room at home even if that was not the greatest thing to say I still kind of like it here.

* * *

(1) I got a bit of that from the second movie


	3. Chapter 2 curious happenings

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Harry Potter; all right's go to J.K. Rowling. I make no money for this fiction writing and never will.

an: here is the next chapter hope you like it

* * *

chapter 2: curious happenings

As I turned around to see more of the shop and I spotted on a shelf a plan black old book that seemed to pull me to it but as I went to go pick it up I was nock to the ground. When I looked up I flinched a little on instinct as all I saw was a pale white hand sticking out to help me up.

"I am so sorry I was not paying attention to where I was going. I really am sorry." The person in front of me said as he helped me up from where I feel on the ground just a second ago. He was pale skinned, striking silver/grey eyes and very pale white blonde hair and wore dark green and black robes. Once done looking him over, I saw him doing the same to me.

"Thanks for helping me up. I'm Harry and you." I said as we heard someone calling out Draco. I'm guessing it's the person in front of me as he turned at the sound of the voice right away.

Around a corner came a very tall blonde haired man I'm guessing is Draco's father because of how much the look alike except their eyes which Draco most likely got from his mother.

"Hello father this is Harry I was just going to introduce myself to him before you started to call me." Draco said as he was turning back to me to give me his full attention. "Hello I am Draco Malfoy it is very nice to meet you and this man in front of us is my father Lusius Malfoy lord and head of the ancient and noble house of Malfoy." Draco introduced as Lusius shook my hand.

"It is good to meet you both I really must go and find my family as I was separated from them when I pronounced the wrong word when traveling through the flow network and ended up here instead of diagon ally." I said slightly embarrassed to admit. Lusius looked at me with a pondering look on his face.

"We could bring you back to your family if you like. It is not safe wonder the streets of knockturn ally alone especially if you are a child like yourself" Lusius said and I saw merit in what he said so I agreed to go with him to find my family if you call them that at all with the way they treated me when not in public. So we walk out of the store and began are walk to diagon ally. Through the dark and dirty streets that looked like they haven't been cleaned or swept in years.

"So Harry is this year your first year it's mine what house do you think you will be in. I'm going to be a slytherin for sure my whole family has been in that house for generation." Draco started saying for small and to break the silence that started happening.

"Yes this is my first year like you; I want to go to either slytherin or ravenclaw but if it's based on were your family goes then I would be put in griffindor which I don't want to happen." I said as my response.

"Why would you say that Harry, even if I myself do not like griffindor house. It is still good house to be in." Lusius said as he was watch me shoot I thought as I started to fidget under his gaze. I should not of said that but I feel for some reason that I can trust them with anything and they would not tell a soul. I have to be more careful next time.

"It's nothing it's just that me and my brother don't really get along very well and I want to be separated from him so I can get away from him and have my own space to call my own that I would not have to share with him." I said not looking at him as I know he knew I was not telling him the whole truth but he just stared at me for a moment longer and nodded his head before looking back ahead and not saying a word for the rest of the trip while Draco kept talking about thing they going to do during school and how they were going to be the best of friends at that I had to smile as I thought the same but at the moment I could not stop worrying about Draco's father Lusius and what he was thinking to do about the little information I gave him when we started are walk.

Right then I saw sun light up ahead showing us that we were nearing diagon ally. Which was making me more nerves' as I knew once I found me "family I would have to leave Draco and his father. Which I did not want to happen as I was having so much fun just talking with Draco and that never has happened to me as my brother Adrian always made sure that any person who was nice to me or wanted to be my friend would get bullied till they left me alone while Adrian would pick on me with his other friends just to make my life more miserable then it already is. I will just have to hope Adrian doesn't do that to Draco and if he does Draco won't give in and leave me like everyone else does.

When we finally reached diagon ally I saw the backs of Sirius and Remus talking to someone.

"Hey Sirius, Remus." I shouted with a grin on my face then turned back around to Draco and Lusius to say goodbye but as I looked at Dracos face all I saw was a sad smile. "What's wrong Draco?"

"Yeah I'm fin just a bit sad that were going to have to separate now since we found your family." Draco said as he was looking down at his feet a bit embarrassed to admit that.

"Don't worry we will see each other on the train to hogworts." I said to try and brighten his mood from being so sad.

"Yeah your right we can meet at the last compartment on the train and I can show you my other friends I'm sure you guys will get along they are great." Draco excitedly said with a bright smile on his face then started to talk to himself on what great advancers they would have together once they get to hogworts.

By this point we reached Sirius and Remus and the people they were talking to was none other than my family having a heated discussion on what I'm guessing is me with how red faced and angered James was looking.

"Oh hi Harry we have been looking all over for you. Where have you been?" Lily said while grabbing my arm hard with a look in her eyes saying "you are so dead when we get home" then turned back Lusius when he started to speak.

"Well it was good to meet you if you need anything just ask come on Draco we must go and finish your school shopping." He said glaring at my parents who were doing just the same back and then pointedly looking me strait in the eyes saying he knew something was going on and he would figure it out but I did not get my hopes up as I knew that he would never be able to help me out of my situation while my family was still alive.

"Bye Harry see you in September." Draco sullenly said while waving, as he walked behind his father who was tugging him away from me and my family.

"Bye." I whispered and gave a small wave with a smile so no one would see or hear but fate must hate me as next thing I know is I have my back hurting up against a wall in an ally with James up in my face sneering at me.

"What do you think you are doing associating yourself with scum death eaters like Lusius Malfoy. What you do in public comes back to us and what you just did was embarrassing he is no good lowlife that is lower than well that might not be true as you are lower than even him and that is saying something." James said while breathing and spitting all over me.

"Come we are going to go to gringods now since you have made us go looking for your ungrateful self while you were lolly dallying around with death eaters. Don't think you will go unpunished when we get back home because think again you won't be eating for a week after this stunt." James said right as he punched me in the eye before walking away out of the ally were the other were waiting at the end of the ally Adrian and Lily were smirking while Remus and Sirius were giving me sympathetic and sad smiles in their eyes you could see they wanted to cry over what just happened for me.

"Hurry and get up Harry before you put us even more behind schedule then we are." James shouted from where the others were promising in his voice that I would regret it if I didn't so I rushed to get back on my feet with a wobble and steadied myself before meeting them at the end of the ally were they started to walk out of to get to the main street never suspicious the beetle that was flying around them throughout the whole conversation save for Harry who saw it fly into a building call the dally profit which he recognised as the paper James got every morning owl mail.

Just then I turned back as I felt something in front of me trip me but before I could fall I felt Remus catch me so I smiled at him in thanks which he returned right back before anyone saw but as I look to my right I saw Adrian disappointed frowned was quickly wiped off with a sneer as he realised I saw that it was him.

When we finally got to gringods I felt the bruise that was forming and winced as it hurt but did nothing of it as I was use to worse pain then this. Remus and Sirius still saw it though as they were watching me and Arian closely but for two different reasons me to see if I was ok and Adrian to make sure he doesn't try anything more on me

"Are you ok Harry? I wish I could do something for you?" Remus said worriedly when out of ear shot of the others while Sirius distracted the other with going inside the bank.

"Yeah I'm fine I'm used to it, it's nothing I can't handle on my own." I said back while looking on the ground and not at Remus who was still staring at me.

"Oh Harry I wish this was not happening to you and you didn't have to take all that cruel torture your bastard of a father puts you through but I can't with me being a werewolf and Sirius can't just because he is going to marry me. You do know that we love you and would love to adopt you, you know that right." Remus said very sadly while pulling me in to a hug even though I flinch and was stiff at first but then melted into the hug as I relaxed up against him and hugged him back before I pulled away to wipe the one tear that slipped out from what he said.

"Yes I do know that but thank you for still telling me that and I want to thank you for all the things that you have done for me I don't think I would still be alive here today if it not for you and Sirius caring for me." When I finished saying that Remus had tears in his eyes and hugged me once again before we separated again and agreed that we should go inside before anyone notices that we were gone.

When we walk in my family were just laughing at something Sirius just said. At that point Sirius saw us and winked to tell us everything was ok and nobody noticed that they were gone.

"Hey want to get the money now so we can buy Adrian's school stuff and go to the quidich store and see the new brooms they just got in the other day." Sirius said while Adrian started to jump around like he was a little kid and winning that he wanted one of the new brooms like the nimbus 2000 while James and Lily were saying no because no first years at hogworts were allowed to have one as it was against the rules to have a broom.

"Fin we will buy it for you but it has to stay at home you can ride it when you get home on Christmas break." Lily sighed out Adrian started dancing till he heard the last part of the sentence.

"But mom I want to ride it at school. I won't let the teacher's see it I will just use it with my friends and that's all." Adrian wined out.

"No Adrian the deal is that we only get you the broom if you leave it at home till the holidays then you can ride it. That is the deal and nothing else otherwise no broom and you wait till next year to get a broom." Lily said while crossing her arms over her chest and a stern look to her face.

"Fin I give now can we hurry and get the money now." Adrian sighed in defeat

"Yes we can let's go then." Lily said while turning to a cue that nobody was standing at but a short goblin with sharp teeth counting and weighing galleons and not paying attention to them after a minute of waiting James rudely went up to the desk and raped quickly on it making the goblin look up quickly with a knife pointed right at James jugular glaring at him making Sirius me and Remus smile small smiles while Lily and Adrian looked shocked and scared.

"Next time mister potter you do something like that again you will be ten feet under barred in a coffin headless." The goblin said in a deadly voice warning James not to do anything stupid as his next words could be his last if he keeps this up. James nodded slightly while backing from the deadly looking goblin.

"I am sorry sir that will never happen again." James said the goblin said nothing for a while just glared at him.

"Right now what is the business that you are here for today?" The goblin said as he turned to us and ignored James while speaking.

"Oh uh we are here to do a withdrawal from Adrian's trust vault." Lily hesitated said while still wide eyed and shocked.

"Do you have the key." The goblin said in a clipped voice when she did not say my name as well. Lily nodded and pulled out the key she needed and handed it to the goblin. He looked at it and nodded then gave it back a called another goblin from the side of room and spoke to him for a minute then the other gobbling went away after nodding a farewell and went through some door and disappeared.

"Ragnook just went to get Ironerook to bring you down to your vault misters and Miss Potter so it will take just a moment. In the mean time I must talk to mister Potter alone with mister Black and Lupine so we will do it at the same time you go down to your vaults as to not hold you up from your shopping aw here comes Ironerook now so go on then." Said the goblin while staring at me almost the whole time who I still don't know the name of. Lily nodded while making the boys follow the other goblin even if they all wanted to know what the goblins were going to talk to me was about.

"Ok mister Potter, Black and Lupine fallow me we are going to go and see Grifhoock about some important mater I am sure you would like to see and read." With that said and curious looks in between all of us we fallowed him down some tunnels and around some corner we stopped at the door and the goblin knocked on the door then walked away saying to wait there till they were told they could go in and left a few minutes later someone told us it was ok to go in so we did.

* * *

an: I do not try to copy any works I try to be as original as posible


End file.
